Engines, including diesel engines, gasoline engines, and gaseous fuel-powered engines are used to generate mechanical, hydraulic, or electrical power output. In order to accomplish this power generation, an engine typically combusts a fuel/air mixture. With the purpose to ensure optimum combustion of the fuel/air mixture and protect components of the engine from damaging extremes, the temperature of the engine and air drawn into the engine for combustion must be tightly controlled.
An internal combustion engine is generally fluidly connected to several different liquid-to-air and/or air-to air heat exchangers to cool both liquids and gases circulated throughout the engine. These heat exchangers are often located close together and/or close to the engine to conserve space on the machine. An engine-driven fan is disposed either in front of the engine/exchanger package to blow air across the exchangers and the engine, or between the exchangers and engine to suck air past the exchangers and blow air past the engine, the airflow removing heat from the heat exchangers and the engine.
Although this cooling arrangement may minimize the likelihood of engine overheating and improve combustion in extreme hot conditions, it may do little to protect the engine and optimize combustion during operation in extreme cold conditions. In extreme cold conditions, engines can be difficult to start and oil that lubricates components of the engine can be so viscous that significant friction within the engine is generated and damage to the engine may occur. In addition, when the air drawn into the engine is too cold, combustion of the fuel/air mixture may be poor, resulting in poor load acceptance, white smoke production, and poor fuel efficiency.
One way to improve engine operation and extend component life of the engine in cold extremes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,491 (the '491 patent) issued to Stein on Feb. 10, 1981. The '491 patent describes an apparatus for maintaining an engine in readiness for use while it is otherwise non-operational. The engine has an oil lubrication circuit and a coolant circuit. When the engine is not in use, oil and coolant from the engine are diverted to and pressurized by operation of external supply pumps. From the supply pumps, the oil and coolant are directed through a heat exchanger where an electrical heating element raises the temperature thereof. The heated oil and coolant are then directed back into the engine such that the engine is maintained at a temperature in readiness for use.
Although the apparatus of the '491 patent may improve readiness of an engine by maintaining operating temperatures when the engine is non-operational, the apparatus may be costly to operate and its applicability may be limited. Specifically, it may be costly to maintain operating temperatures of an engine when the engine is non-operational, especially when the engine is non-operational for extended periods of time. And, because the apparatus relies on an externally powered electrical heating element to provide the heat and drive the supply pumps, the apparatus may only be useful when an external power supply is available. Thus, during operation of the engine away from a base service station such as in a vehicular application, auxiliary heating of the engine may be difficult, if not impossible, with the apparatus of the '491 patent.
The disclosed engine system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.